


replacement

by rasyalleva



Series: satu bukan dua: sama lebur sama binasa [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: General, Historical, Multi, Treaty of Paris (1763)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Ada yang bilang, kau sudah menggantiku dengan lain orang.





	replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Odd Punctuation Marks (c) Steve Lovelace  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_I heard you tried to find me in someone else._

 

* * *

 

"England," panggilan perlahan dari Florida, memasuki dapur di mana England sedang menggosok dasar panci yang gosong keras-keras. "Boleh aku ke luar?"

England mematikan air keran, butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk berbalik, menatap seseorang yang belum lama tinggal di rumahnya namun rewelnya minta ampun. Permintaan itu sudah ia dengar kesekian kalinya sejak hasil Traktat Paris 1763[1], dan kesekian kalinya pula ia tidak pernah memberi respons. Sekalipun Florida berjanji untuk langsung kembali begitu menyelesaikan urusannya, tetapi yang jadi masalah adalah apa urusan Florida itu.

Ia berbalik dan langsung angkat suara, "Kautahu Florida, ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak berjalan seperti yang kamu inginkan."

Florida mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu pasti kamarku sudah ada yang menempati, barang-barangku sudah dipindahkan ke gudang, papan namaku sudah dibuang—"

"Kamu kuizinkan," England memotong. Begitu matanya bertemu dengan Florida yang mendongak, ia membuang muka.  "Dan kamu tidak perlu langsung kembali pun, silakan saja, lagi pula rumah ini masih bau gosong dan aku tidak mau kamu sakit kepala begitu masuk."

Bola mata Florida berbinar seketika, dan ketika ia hendak mengangguk, England menyambung lagi, "Hanya saja, bukan di situ poin yang kumaksud saat aku mengatakan 'dunia ini tidak berjalan seperti yang kamu inginkan', kautahu."

"Oh," Florida terpaku. "Apa?"

 

"Florida!" reaksi Spain begitu heboh, begitu gembira, dan sungguh, rasanya Florida harus berjuang untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Spain melangkah keluar dari pintu rumahnya, memberi jalan agar Florida lebih dulu masuk supaya ia yang menutup pintunya. "Hei, kamu pasti berjuang agar dapat izin dari England."

"Begitulah," balas Florida, ditolehkannya kepala ke kanan-kiri, mencari. "Louisiana?"

"Oh, Louis?" panggilan pendek Spain yang dipakainya untuk Louisiana membuat Florida terusik, tetapi ia mendiamkannya, "sedang tidur. Di kamarmu yang dulu," lalu tertawa, "cara tidurnya persis seperti kamu dulu, kautahu?"

Florida berusaha tidak memedulikan diri sendiri ketika hati seperti ditusuk belati. "Hm," ia menggumam aneh. Lalu meniti jalan, berpindah dari ruangan tengah ke ruang makan. Pernah ada lukisan pohon Royal Poinciana[2] karyanya dulu, namun kini lukisan itu sudah tidak ada. Diganti. Tetapi dengan obyek lukisan yang sama. Florida memandanginya, lama, bergeming.

Spain tahu apa yang sedang dipandangi teman lamanya itu. "Itu Louis yang menggambar," paparnya. "Hampir sama seperti lukisanmu, 'kan? Bagaimana kabar Florida Keys, apakah masih mekar[3]?"

Florida tidak ingin membahas itu. Kata-kata England sebagai pengganti salam selamat jalan terngiang di benaknya.

_Bisa jadi Spain sudah menggantimu dengan yang lain._

Ia berbalik, kepalanya sedikit terangkat, menatap Spain lekat-lekat. "Dulu kamu memanggilku 'Flo', tetapi sekarang sudah enggak," ia mulai angkat suara, memerangkap Spain yang mulai tampak canggung dengan tatapannya, "dulu aku yang melukis itu juga. Kalau diganti dengan lukisan lain, sih, tidak masalah, tetapi ini lukisan yang sama."

Spain menelan ludah. "Hei, aku sama sekali enggak bermaksud—"

"Spain. Kautahu, ada yang mengatakan padaku," sang pemilik julukan _The Sunshine State_[4] itu memotong, "bahwa kamu mencoba menemukan diriku yang seperti ini dari orang lain."

"..."

"Itu Louisiana, 'kan?"

Skakmat.

[1] Isi Traktat Paris 1763, hasil dari Perang Tujuh Tahun, Spanyol ngasih Florida dan dia dapat Louisiana;

  * Traktat Paris 1763 adalah sebuah perjanjian yang mengakhiri Perang Tujuh Tahun dengan merekonsiliasi Kerajaan Perancis dengan Kerajaan Britania Raya setelah negosiasi selama tiga tahun. 

  * Spanyol menyerahkan Florida kepada Britania Raya.

  * Spanyol memperoleh wilayah di sebelah barat Mississippi (yaitu Louisiana).




[2] Pohon Flamboyan; Delonix regia. In many tropical parts of the world it is grown as an ornamental tree and in English it is given the name royal poinciana or flamboyant.

[3] Pada gambar di artikel wikipedia mengenai Geografi Florida, tampak pohon Royal Poinciana sedang mekar di Florida Keys, sebagai indikasi bahwa Florida Selatan beriklim tropis.

[4] _The Sunshine State_ , julukan untuk Florida.


End file.
